


Oh Lord, Oh Lord, what have I done? I’ve fallen in love with a man on the run

by Jaguaryu



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 15:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16856911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaguaryu/pseuds/Jaguaryu
Summary: La primera impresión lo es todo.





	Oh Lord, Oh Lord, what have I done? I’ve fallen in love with a man on the run

La primera cosa que Will nota cuando lo ve entrar a la oficina de Jack Crawford –lo cual negará hasta su último aliento–, es que Hannibal Lecter es ridícula, _ridículamente_ atractivo.

No, no piensa admitirlo ni bajo de pena de muerte, porque eso le confirmaría a toda la comunidad psiquiátrica del mundo que estuvo, desde un principio, dispuesto a caer enamorado de la _Criatura Esa_ , lo cual está bastante seguro de que se encuentra en los primeros síntomas que indican una clara presencia de estupidez.

Y por supuesto, el _doctor Lecter_ es bastante grosero, simplemente parándose allí frente a Will, como si nada, con su traje estrafalario y su espalda _inmensa_ , hablando tonterías acerca del sabor y de las inexistentes habilidades sociales de Will para establecer un contacto visual normal en una plática.

El hombre es un Desastre de Persona Sensible, en verdad. A Will lo aconsejó su padre acerca de tipos así.

Pero la _segunda_ cosa que Will Graham percibe acerca de Hannibal Lecter es su _voz,_ porque alguien con una voz como _esa_ tiene el deber moral con el mundo de cargar con su respectiva advertencia, por el bien de la cordura de la gente en todas partes.

Will Graham nació en Nueva Orleáns y creció a las orillas del gran Mississipi, por lo que Will Graham adora una voz ahumada como la de Sam Cooke o John Hurt. Así que si a este _doctor_ se le ocurre seguir hablando así, en susurros, como si le estuviera contando un secreto, Will va a empezar a ponerse difícil.

Se pregunta si debería arriesgarse a perder su empleo por culpa de la patada que desea propinarle a Jack, por atreverse a introducir a semejante sujeto en su vida y su trabajo.

Por algún milagro, porque realmente Will no tiene mucha suerte, es capaz de mantener la concentración suficiente –a pesar de lo _distractor_ que prueba ser el hombre frente a él– para discernir la cualidad de la conversación que el psiquiatra está dirigiendo. Psiconalizando.

Ante eso, Will solo tiene una reacción sana.

—¿En qué perfil está trabajando él? —pregunta Will con toda la furia que es capaz de expresar, en una imitación burlona de la voz profunda y sedosa de Hannibal.

—Lo siento, Will. Observar es lo que hacemos. No puedo apagarme más de lo que tú puedes.

Ja.

El idiota.

Como si esa fuera una excusa.

Soberbio. Totalmente lleno de sí mismo. Petulante. Ah, este _monstruo_ no es un Desastre. Es una Catástrofe.

 _“¿Te das cuenta?”,_ le dice la voz de su padre, como en un recuerdo, en esa cadencia afectuosa tan suya, tan seria y madura, _“¿Lo ves? Este tiene tooodo el aspecto de Problemas. Harás bien en no hacerle caso.”_

—No me psicoanalices. No te gustaré cuando me hayas psicoanalizado —gruñe Will mientras se levanta de su silla con toda la arrogancia de la que es capaz—. Ahora, si me disculpan, tengo que dar una clase sobre psicoanálisis.

Y Will se va con toda la intención de ignorarlo por el resto de su vida, pero claro, Hannibal Lecter, siendo el bastardo arruina-vidas que es, decide obligar a Will a iniciar una autobiografía titulada “Una Serie de Muy Malas Decisiones”, cuando aparece frente a su puerta en el motel de Minnesota, luciendo impecable y glorioso con el sol de la mañana a sus espaldas, presumiendo sus buenos modales, con una sonrisa a modo de disculpa y con un desayuno que huele, honestamente, divino.

Maldición, piensa Will con resignación.

Parece que lo va a dejar pasar, después de todo.

Cualquier cosa que pase, culpa a Jack Crawford.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Estuve jugando con la idea de Will Graham revestido de sus orígenes de R&B, del swing de la música de esos lados y cómo son en realidad sus pensamientos en contraste con la refinada poesía que ponen en sus diálogos :v
> 
> Además, va por allí algún pequeño headcanon acerca de cómo creo que fue la relación de Will con su papá ♥  
> Y pues... todos escriben a Hannibal hecho nada por la belleza de Will. Y yo entiendo.
> 
> Pero, quiero a Will también perdiendo la cordura por lo sensual y salvaje que es Hannibal ♥ Espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
